The sparkling of Prime
by transformersluvergirl
Summary: Elita and Optimus have a sparkling well the deceptiacon gang try to ruin little Kara life or worst? Any mention of sparking carring belongs to Litahatchee.
1. They tell the others

**A/N**: The idea of carring a sparkling belongs to Litahatchee.

i do not own Transformers

_italics are flashbacks_

_.::**bold italics ****is talking thourgh a**_** bond**::.

~**bold font is com link~**

* * *

** THE SPARKLING OF PRIME**

chapter 1:THEY TELL THE OTHERS

* * *

_ELITA'S P.O.V_

I woke to our sparkling Kara crying. As I got up she notice that Optimus had already went to be the Autobot commandor. She picked up Kara and headed torwords the kitchen to get Kara's low-grade energon. .::_**Elita love, good morning,how are my two favorite femmes?::. **_Optimus asked through their bond. .::_** It's to early prime,and besides whats got you happy?::. **_Elita said through their bond Optimus felt her tiredness in it. .::_**Oh its what happen to Ultra Magnus this moring**__::. .:: __**Oh and whats thats?**__::.__.:: __**One of your femme soldiers ummm Starstorm i think ran in to him and he nearly fell over at the sight of her.::. **__.::__**Oh hahaha, Optimus i want to tell them today its been three days now i think they need to know,you know since she'll be the heir to the matrix. **__::. .:: __**Okay,just tell me when you two are coming**__. ::. .::__**ok paxs i have to feed Kara now**__.::. _As Elita was feeding her sparkling and staring in to her bight electric blue optics like her father's she started to remember how Kara got her name. _They were lying on their berth Optimus's hand over her spark right where their sparkling was."If its a femme I like the name sandstorm,if a mech then stormflyer."Optimus said "okay but like the name Kara Maria if it's a little femme,and for a mech then sliverstorm." "I like that name.. sliverstorm." "okay how about this if its a femme and she has your bright aft electric blue optic then her name shall be Kara Maria if she has my light blue sapphire optics then it shall be sandstrom, a mech and your optics then stormflyer my optics then sliverstorm. shall that be agreeable."_ she was pulled out of her thoughts when Kara click at her when she finish her energon."looks like your done." As she takes the bottle to the kitchen and holding Kara and asking her if she wanted to see her father only to get happy clicks from her."Okay then but you have to be really quiet."She said as she open her spark chamber and put kara there ,and walked out their qauters and down to Optimus's office where he was.

_OPTIMUS'S P.O.V_

_**.::Optimus i'm coming down with Kara.::. .::Okay sweetspark i'll see you when you get here.::.**_ With that I sent her and Kara love through our bond. I was oraginzing my data pads on my huge window to window desk when they walked in. "Hi sweetspark how is work going?" Elita asked as I got up from my chair and walk over to her and put a hand on her cheast where Kara was."Good,it be lot better with you here." "Then you never get your work done, thats why we have differnt office." Elita snaped/tessed "Well everyone is in the rec-room for a meeting now."I said as Lite opened her sparkhold and handed Kara over to her me as we walk Kara snuggled close to my spark,looking down at the ground in aw. We got to the rec room and I handed Kare over to Elita befor entering."Is every one here?" I ask my SIC as Elita and Kara enterd behide me. "Yes sir umm may I ask why you gather us here?" My second in command Prowl said to me. "I call you all here for something that we must say." I said to my fellow autobots mechs and femmes. "We but Optimus we only see you.?" Ironhide said confuse while holding Chromia. "We as in me and Elita." I said as I look behide me an noded. "Well as you know Elita hasnt been here working for the past three days now." "Yes and why is that boss bot?" Chromia asked with happyness in her voice."Lita and I have spark a sparkling and she will be the heir to the maxtrix,if I was to die befor the time would come when I would hand it down to her."I said stepping next to Elita and my Kara. "Oh Optimus she looks just like you!"Chromia said as the femmes ran up to their leader. While every other mech but Ratchet was speachless."Ironhide I want anothor sparkling!"Chromia said as she was holding Kara,and her and Elita walked over to a chair. "OH! whats her name Elita?" Jazz asked coming over to Elita and sitting next to Chromia. "We are not having anthor one, Nightshadow is already trouble now."Ironhide said to Chromia who was pulling him over to see the little femme after she gave her back to Elita. "Her name is Kara Maria Prime."Elita said with a happy tone in her voice. "Hello Kara,my name is Jazz." Jazz whisper to Kara who was enjoying how speachless everyone was about her."She looks just like Optimus his flame amour and everything but her noseplate looks like yours."Raystar, Ratchet's bonded said to Elita."She does, she even has his bright electric blue optics to." "She does! So I wonder why didn't my bondie tell me about this little hope here."Raystar said as she gave Ratchet a glare."I was sworn to tell no one of this little hope that they have sparked until Optimus and/or Elita said I could." Ratchet said as he come over and stood next to Ironhide who was now staring back at the little one, who was giggling at the big mech. Her optics move to the yellowish green mech that have the abitly to disappear and reappear many time since she was born."Optimus, sir arn't you worry about the enemy that well try to go after Kara?"Prowl asked s the other mech began to get thier procossor back to realaty."If your meaning about the Decepiacon gang a little, but we will talk about that later and beside not every one is here." "Whoose missing,when I did a complete roll call no one was missing or gone sir."prowl said with worry in his voice."Yes my father isn't here." " I don't know where Sentinel went sir he was here." "Dont worry I'll see to him later." I said walking over to Elita and the other bots. Kara started to get fussy and hungry after a good 15-25 breems meating the the bots.

* * *

**A/N: **should I continue with this story, coment and rate no flame please this is my firt fic.


	2. Optimus vists Sentinel

i do not own Transformers

_italics are flashbacks_

_.::**bold italics ****is talking thourgh a**_** bond**::.

~**bold font is com link~**

* * *

** THE SPARKLING OF PRIME**

chapter 2:Optimus vists Sentinel

* * *

_SENTINEL P.O.V_

I left, after Prowl did role call,that mech could be more organized then primus himself. Hoping that Optimus wouldn't notice that i wouldnt be there to hear what he has to say. Walking among the streets of Iacon was queit,too queit for my liking, even if he other mechs and femmes were in they'er homes resting the hard worked day off. You still could hear the growls and snarls of the cyber wolf/panthers. Starshiner stayed had stay to see what our son wanted, but i had the recent attack of the cons on my CPU to think about anything.

As I was walking thourgh the Iacon park think about that napping last night it started to get lat the first sun was setting the second would soon follow. I enter the code. I walked in to find Optimus,Elita, and Starshinner holding something small in her arms. "Hello everyone." I said as i walked towards a chair turne it to wear I could put my arms on the back and sat down. "Father why didn't you for want i had to say?" optimus ask with concern and worriness in hes voice. "Sorry son but there was something on my CPU, what was it that you had to say?"I said rubbing the top of my helm.

"Well I wanted you there so you could meet my daughter Kara." Optimus said that with happness and a smile,while shiner put the waking Kara in my arms. "Oh well I guess I should've stay there to see her then." "Yes, Sentimel you should of seen the faces on the bots when they found out." Elita said with a laugh as I rubbed Kara's face she grab and held my finger in her small hand. Primus she looks to much like Optimus, flame armor but her flames had more of a pink to then a red, bright eletrice blue optics. "So, is she going to take the Matirx when older." I asked. "yeah." Was the responce i got from optimus, never could get many words out of him when I asked things. "Megs beat me sinceless when we were walking down here about sparking a sparking without his ok, mum and lita just laugh." "Hmmm speaking of him where is he?, I thought he didnt like it when you call him "megs"?" "He doesn't thats why I do it, but he had to fell out som data pad about something." "Oh."

"Yup so so do you like "little maria"?" optimus asked me ashe got up and ELita and Shiner went to the kitchen. "She's cute, look to much like you, plus she getting hungry." I said as I poked optimus in th cheast and gave her over to her father. "oww that hurt." optimus teassed as pulled a bottle of low-grade energon and started to feed Kara as he sat back down. ELita and Starshiner came out of the kitchen with energon in there hands. They handed us one and sat down on the couch Elita next to Optimus and kara.

We must sat and talked for a good bit Kara feel into recharge again the clock on the wall read 10:35 "Well we must be going its getting late. I will see you tomorrow to discuss about the napping." Optimus said with a yawn ELita followed with kara tuck away in her arms . " Yes it's getting late my son that we well discuss tomorow when the time comes but untill then good night my boy you guys get some rest." I said as Shinner and i walked them to the door and said our goodnights and goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N: T**hanks every one who veiw. I promis there well be some fights untill then review and rate no flame please this is my firt fic.,, Raystar, starstorm, nightshadow, starshiner are mine OC,, This is set when Optimus and Megatron have made peace,but some of the decepiacon didntt like it so they fromed the decepiacon gag under starscreams command. If there was any mistake plz let me know as for my computer didnt have word check and i suck at spelling.


	3. The planing

i do not own Transformers

_italics are flashbacks_

**_A/N: In_**_this story Jazz is like a wolf tht is in a pack called the Legandry Gardians of Iacon and Prowl is a ninja who can understand Jazz in wolf form. I have no idea how this crazy thing came into this. It just happen writing three diffent draft of this chapter they all had jazz as a wolf, i like this draft better._

_.::**bold italics ****is talking thourgh a**_** bond**::.

~**bold font is com link~**

* * *

** THE SPARKLING OF PRIME**

chapter 3:THE PLANING.

* * *

_JAZZ P.O.V_

"Prowl what is my schedul for today?" A drowzy prime said as he scared me from my plan to get my Prowly to kiss me when I took his data pad. "Jazz stop!,hhhmmm well sir you have two meatings today and then you have to inspect Jazz's saboteur officers and ulrta Magnus's elita guard." Prowl said to Optimus. "What are my meeting and when?" "yes ur first meeting with the high consule about Kara and the martix, that is at 11:45 after that is done your next meating is with your old mentor Alpha Trion." Optimus groan after Prowl said that. "It couldn't be that could it?" I ask with a really confused faceplates. "Jazz, it would be great if senior consler Black wasn't there" Optimus said with a smile. "Ya hate the slagger that much?"I asked with a rised eyebrow. He just shrugs and walks away.

**.::Prowly::. **I say through my bond.

**_.:: Yes Jazzy::._**

_**.:: I think optimus is less aware of his thoughts about other bots when he loses recharge::. **_I said tilled to the side look at the Prime heading towrds the High Consule

**_.:: Jazz, I love you but sometimes you can come up with inlogic_ _things_::.** Prowl says back as he snachs the data pad and pen from my hand witch made me fall off his desk.

_AT THE DECEPTICONS GANG HIDEOUT_

Cheif Starscream was sitting at his throne taping his finger tips together in front of his face starting with his pinkey then ending with his index digit then starting over while staring at a black screen in the front of the command room. "What have you came up with Starfall?" Starscream asked star fall who walked up next to him. "If you would like to see please follow me master." Starfall said in a sudcing tone that would have Jazz overloading,turning to walk towards the door. She hated that fact that she had to call him master, even if they had feeling for each other. Starscream followed. As they walked into the tatics room.

"What do you have for me today, Knockout?" "Yes, well we have to distract the gardian wolf alphia, witch in this case would be Jazz. Once he is away from the place we can work on getting the prime and lord high protectorout of the way." Knockout the decepticons medic/ secondary tactnion said. "Ah yes, knockout you havent failed me with your ideas yet, but just tell me how do you plan to get the wolf away from the place roof and there consorts!?" Starscream asked. "Ummm, wolf nip?" Knockout said in a qeusting voice just to have starscream smack in head. "Well the consorts well be away on a two week diponmatic trip, and the sparkling would be left in the care of her father, the prime." Knockout said rubing his head. "Yes with that done what about the wolf?" Starscream replyed back. " Sir, we could start a distraction that would get the wolf away from the place." Steve the vehicon said. "Thats perfect, Steve! Starfall, you and Steve here well be in charge of that." Star scream said leaving the room to head back to his throne.

_AT THE PLACE _

_JAZZS P.O.V_

"Thanks Jazz." Elita said as I took a happy, excited, overjoyed sparkling out of her arms. For a sparkling thathas only been spark a couple cycles ago and didnt need to e carried every second of the orn she was very hpyed up. "Eh, no problem, Elita i didn't have anything else to do Optimus already inspect my officer ,so yeah like notting to do." "Really Jazz you nothing else to do?" Elita asked me with a surpise look. I just smled as I went to sit down on their couch and replyed back to her and put Kara on the floor to play with her toys."Well yeah, beside tryin' to get prowl to kiss meh, ya know thats a all day any time thing, oh and to protect the place and the prime family. Well your going to be late if you don't get going.""Jazz, jazz you know Prowl better then anyone in Iacon you should know that annoys him, do you see a data pad over there? Elita said to meh only to have meh smile back and hand her the data pad on the end tale." I will stay till Optimus gets home got it?" "SCRAP can you tell youll be here and thanks again jazz." ELita said walking to the door and exiting. "Will do!" I yell back to her.

**~Jazz to optimus~**

**~Yes jazz~**

**~Elita has meh on Kara duty till you get home, she told meh to tell ya, she forgot~**

**~Alright Jazz.*pause* Why does she have you on "Kara duty"~**

**~Her impotant trip efficeys on IMPROTANT optimus~**

**~OH that trip thanks jazz~**

**~Yeah that one and one problem man~ **

and with that said I clicked off."okay Kara what do you wanna do first?"

* * *

**A/N: T**hanks every one who veiw. Tell me what you think. Sorry i have posted in a while as for my internet was down, i hope i did jazz pretty well.


	4. Authors notes

** To everyone who read this far thankyou. I'm not sure when i well post the next chapter, now that school is out I will be most probably working on this. Mostly just redoing the chapters and fixing them as in spelling and grammar now that I have faster computer. but I will try and have the fourth chapter up soon after I redo chapter three. I don't like it. Again thank-you for read through my story.**

** ~transformersluvergirl**


End file.
